Live Life Siha
by CookiesRmine
Summary: Ash Shepard struggles with life..but realizes she is struggling just as much as Thane is. So they decide to live it together.
1. Finding

NOTE: I do not own the Mass Effect characters but I do own Shepard. ^-^

BOIWARE OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND BACKGROUNDS!

NONPROFIT! Just for fun ^^

Thank you,

-Kelly

Chapter 1

Commander Ashton Vienna Shepard, her breathing increased in speed as she ran as fast as she could. She knew the doors had to be opened fast. Harbingers dazed around her but she didn't slow down. She could now see the doors ahead and quickly braced herself against it.

"Get this door open."

She shouted at Samara who was now dashing her fingers across the terminal. The door slowly opened just wide enough for the team of 4 to slide in.

"Now get it closed!"

Shepard yelled at Samara who retorted back.

"It's jammed." Shepard started pushing the door closed. The door lurched to a loud close. Shepard let out a sigh and bent down to put her hands on her knees before she realized Thane was sitting down with his back against the door, holding his side. She immediately rushed to his side and slid his body in her arms.

"Thane, no, no!"

She said her eyes welling with tears. Her heart sped fast and her breathing was getting caught in her airway.

"Siha."

He let out a loud cough.

"Siha, you need to complete your mission."

He said in a soft whisper.

"No, I can't leave you!"

She said, tears now streaked her dirty cheeks. Thane's hand brushed across her soft cheek. "Don't cry for me."

Shepard turned to the rest of her squad, their eyes were all sincere, but they all stood there like immobile statues.

"Do something!"

she yelled. The pained choking caught her words. Yet all of them stood there, as if her words weren't heard. "Siha." She turned to look at him one last time.

"I love you."

His breath faded. She began to cry loudly and she bent down and touched her lips against his. "I love you too." She said as her lips gently brushed against his.

Ashton awoke. Sweat dripped from her forehead and she was breathing heavily. _The same dream again..._

she thought as she gripped her pillow and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was earlier than usual and she figured she would get up and get some breakfast before anyone else. Ash slipped out of bed and slid on her usual sweat pants and put on her gray t-shirt. She fed the fish and checked her messages, nothing important came up in the mailbox.

She made her way to the elevator and it lurched down toward the crew deck. After they took out the collector base everyone of the crew except her team, Dr. Chakwas, Ken and Gaby, died. The whole ship was quite silent these coming days and it felt like there was a part of her missing.

She made her way toward the small kitchen and pulled out a tea bag from a box inside of a cabinet.

She reached for a mug, and heated water the water over the stove top.

The water finished warming up and she drizzled it over the tea bag into the mug. In a sudden moment, strong arms wrapped around her waist and a breath against her ear sent an electric pulse down her body.

"Your up early."

The familiar voice made her stomach overfill with butterflies.

"I know."

She said softly, putting the water canister down on the counter and picked up her mug of warm tea. Sipping it she tasted the wonderful raspberry and peach tea. The strong arms still held her but were very gentle as opposed to squeezing her. Ash put the mug down and turned around.

She stared intently in his eyes...those eyes...Thane's eyes. They were so familiar to her, she saw them every day, no wonder.

"Something troubles you, Siha."

He whispered and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You are usually up at nine, but why are you up at seven?"

His voice made her want to tell him, but she just couldn't.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

He stared into her eyes like he was looking into her soul. It wasn't the first time she felt like he was trying to read her mind.

"Why do you still bother to lie to me Siha. I know that the 'nothing' you speak of is 'something'. Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

He pressed his nose against hers gently and continued to look in her eyes. "How could you tell?" Ash groaned as her eyes wandered everywhere but his eyes.

"Your eyes were not looking into mine, you would glimpse away briefly, and your body is more tense than it normally is. Your breathing is also a give away."

She shuddered at the thought of him studying her so closely. Damn it, she shouldn't have lied, he knows her so well and lying to him only made her feel worse. "I...it was.." She paused.

He searched her eyes and quickly found an answer. The answer that they both dreaded. The dream had been tormenting her for months. The headaches hadn't helped either.

"The dream again, wasn't it?"

She nodded as her eyes welled up with tears in the memorization of the dream. "Siha, I'm still here, I haven't died." He comforted.

"You will...and Thane. That's what I'm afraid of!"

She tripped on her words. Not only had she admitted it, but she had a feeling he already knew she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to him. Afraid of losing him to kepral's and anything else that stood in their way.

He pulled her into a strong embrace, holding her warm, soft, little body closer to him. Feeling her heart beat was a comfort like no other. Ash tightly grasped his jacket, tears running down her cheeks. His comfort was so unique, strong, comfortable, and stress releasing. As they stood and embraced long enough, Thane ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. He felt her body relax to his touch and a soft smile stretched his lips.

...MiR...

Miranda sat in her chair looking over every Cerberus file. Looking for something that would explain a little more about the Reapers. She'd been at her desk for nearly an hour and felt the gripping pain of her hungry stomach. _It couldn't hurt to get some fruit. _She reassured herself. Standing up out of the comfortable yet uncomfortable seat, if you sat long enough in it, it got hard and eventually forced you to stand up and stretch. Stretching with a groan, she hobbled toward the door. It opened and she stepped a few feet and quickly noticed someone standing in-between the island and the counter in the kitchen. She stopped abruptly and looked over the figure.

_Obviously Thane...but there are arms around him. It has to be Shepard..._

Her thoughts got caught in the sight and she shook her head.

_Well, maybe breakfast can wait._

She turned on her heel and stepped back into her office.

ShT

"Commander."

EDI blipped and waited patiently for a response. Shepard was gracefully wisping her fingers over the keyboard of her terminal. She had so many messages that were 'Thank yous' that were not necessary. One from Bailey and a woman she'd helped a while back. Yet she still responded to everyone of them except the shitty messages from the Council. She didn't need their crap...not now and not ever.

"Yes EDI?" "Mr. Krios would like to enter."

EDI paused,

"He even said please."

Ash chuckled under her breath and shook her head. "Let him in EDI."

"Yes, Commander."

EDI replied and her blue form disappeared. Her door beeped softly as it opened and revealed the straight faced Drell. Thane walked casually over to her.

"Siha."

His voice tugged at her heart. She loved hearing his voice. The memory of this morning tugged at her viscously. He never should have seen her break down and become so weak like that. She would never forgive herself.

"Thane." She said in a forced casual tone. Thane strode closer to her and she stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for this morning."

Her voice quivered and she winced as the words came out like 'that'.

"No, don't apologize Siha. I am here for you whenever you need me. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on or a simple smile. I will give it to you."

His comforting words struck her. He always seemed to come up with the words that had a comforting tone, the words that gave her chills down her spine. He was now stroking her back with a gentle hand. She broke from him and sat on the couch. Her head spinning with questions with a missing answer. She had not been feeling well for a few weeks and she figured it was just stress. Not really giving it a second thought, she put her elbows to her knees and her head in her hands. Thane's face was wiped with concern. He shifted his weight on his feet and quickly sat beside her.

"Siha, are you feeling well?"

He raised a hand and pushed her long black bangs aside. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sleepy constantly and I'm eating at least six times a day. More snacks than meals. I don't know what's gotten into me."

She shuttered as he grazed his hand down her back.

"Are you feeling ill in anyway?"

He asked with the deep concern that she could imagine was also plastered on her face.

"I get nausea sometimes, but it's just stress."

"Mmmhh." He murmured and Ash sat against the back of the couch. Thane had noticed that her abdomen was abnormally bulgier than usual but he thought about it and figured it was just her eating habits lately that caused the bulge. He laid a soft gentle hand on her lower stomach. To him it felt like a rock. Then again as he thought about it he figured she should just see Dr. Chakwas and the Professor.

"In my judgment it would be wise to see Dr. Chakwas. At least let her look at you. Nothing against you, Siha. I'm just as worried as you are, or perhaps more."

He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Your right, Just for a look. Will you come with me?" She said trying to convince herself into going. She hated going to the med bay for any reason, but this seemed a bit abnormal to her.

"Of course Siha."

..ChB..

Dr. Chakwas leaned over Shepard. Taking temps and checking vitals, but she seemed more interested in her stomach than anything.

"Shepard, would you mind if I took some scans on your mid section?"

The Doc asked before consulting EDI.

"EDI would you please get Mordin for me. Tell him I would like his assistance in the Med bay would you?"

"Of course Doctor."

EDI blipped.

Ash's thoughts started racing. What would Chakwas need Mordin for? She was a human doctor after all.

"Alright Shepard I'm going to sedate you just for precautions."

Chakwas said flatly and a stern expression set on her features. Shepard glanced at Thane and he nodded with a squeeze of his hand, as the Doc injected the sedative into Ash and she fell asleep almost instantly, though Shepard's hand did not lose grip of Thane's. The Doctor dispensed of the needle in her hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Thane, but Mordin and I need to discuss this matter alone. Would you be so patient and wait in the mess please?"

The Doc's voice rang in his ear like an alarm. He really had had no intention of leaving Ash in there alone, but Chakwas reassured that he could come in before the sedative wore off.

"Yes, of course Doctor."

Thane nodded and strode out of the room with his hands behind his back and fingers were entangling as if they were fighting each other. He saw the Salarian take long strides toward the Med bay. He entered with a smile on his face and took a wistful glance around the room. His smile faded was his eyes fell on the Commander.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Salarian slowly slid some gloves on as the Doctor started explaining the matter. Thane sat in a chair facing the Med bay. He watched the two scientists convert to each other and gesturing towards Shepard. His fingers were entangling nervously on the table. He had never felt this nervous in his life. He would never forgive himself if she was ill because of him or she dies of it. She had been getting some rashes nearly every where because of him. A single kiss gave her a rash around her lips if she didn't treat it, it stayed for days at a time. If he kissed her compassionately she got a cough for a couple of weeks. His eyes kept closing and eventually he was meditating. Every once in a while humming the song Irikah had once sung to him. He went deep into thought. He meditated on his Siha, and his heart and mind worried about her...

,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

An hour or two went by and Thane was still sitting in the same spot he was in two hours ago.

The Professor strode out of the Med bay and Thane opened one of his eyes. "You may come in Mr. Krios." The Salarian called from across the room. Thane stood up faster than he intended and almost tripped, but caught himself quickly to avoid attention. He stepped into the Med bay and looked into the Doctor Chakwas' eyes. "Is she well?" Thane's voice sounded with worryand the Doctor quickly added.

"Yes, she is perfectly healthy, and the baby."

Thane stumbled over her words in disbelief.

"Excuse me Doctor I think I miss heard you, but did you say...baby?"

Thane gripped the back hem of his jacket. There's no way she was pregnant. He would have known...but somehow...he had known.

"Yes, a baby."

Mordin cut in.

"Oddly enough Shepard has been feeling a mix of human stress and pregnancy symptoms. It occurred to me that she didn't know she was pregnant."

"Aw, to Hell with that shit."

Shepard opened her eyes slightly and shifted her legs to a more suitable position. Thane's eyes turned to his Siha and stalked toward her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his.

"You heard?"

Thane asked gently rolling the words off his tongue.

"Yeah."

She said dryly and a grin crossed her lips.

"Looking closer at the x-rays."

Mordin continued.

"It appears that the baby is human."


	2. It's Yours

Chapter 2

"Human?" The Commander screeched.

"There's no way!"

She glanced at Thane, his face was unreadable. He was staring at the monitors and tools in the room. "Well, you are 2 months and 21 days along."

Mordin added. Shepard sighed and put her left hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. _This is so not what I was expecting. Well, so much for a 'look'. _She put her hand down and looked to her right at Thane, he was now in his military stance looking out the window at the mess.

"Thane."

Ash whispered. He didn't answer. Her voice struck him in the heart. He'd never heard her voice so pleading. He was deep in thought, and he wasn't in the mood for speaking at all. _If the baby is human...then it's probably not... _He thought, ignoring everything around him. His stomach was clenching and unclenching in fear.

The Doctor strode over to Thane and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mordin and I will run a blood test. We'll consult you when we're ready."

Thane nodded and started to stalk off.

"Thane!"

Shepard got out of the bed sliding the rest of her clothes on while chasing him. She reached for him and grabbed his arm. He couldn't pull away, he loved her too much to walk away from her now. He turned toward her and she pressed her head to his.

"It's your baby...I swear."

She whispered. Her eyes were close to tears, she could feel them sting her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Thane put a hand to her cheek and pushed his lips to hers. The warmth of his lips made her relax. He felt her relax close to him and he relaxed at her touch. Her lips were soft and warm against his. She closed her eyes, this is all she wanted. Thane was trying to think of something to say to his Siha, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I promise."

She whispered breaking the kiss.

His heart jumped at the squeaky plead in her voice.

...ShP...

Shepard paced around her cabin._ The baby has to be Thane's._

She thought it over.

_If it's not his I'll kill someone._

She slammed a leg into the wall. She slumped down to the ground with her back against the wall. Sighing, she closed her eyes and stalked sleepily to her bed. She stripped down to underwear and her Grey tank top, slid in bed and fell asleep.

Thane sat in front of her door wondering hoping she was awake. He stepped in the room and his eyes landed on a sleeping Ash. He sighed and turned to walk away, but something caught him. He turned back and walked quietly towards her. He slid his jacket of and laid it on the couch, and pulled the sheets back and slid in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She grinned at his touch and flipped over and put a hand on his chest and fell asleep immediately.

He smiled and ran a hand through her long black hair that was tied into a pony tail.

He pulled it out carefully and didn't wake her, then ran his hand through her silky black hair.

He fell asleep as well...

Ash woke up in a sweat. She had that same dream again.

She was startled when she saw Thane next to her, realizing that he had slid next to her last night.

His back was towards her, but she flipped over and looked towards the fish tank. She gripped her pillow as she saw the clock. It was ticking past 9 and what she needed was to wake up late. Deep in her thoughts, she felt a warm arm wrap around her and she twitched.

"Did you sleep well?"

He whispered and kissed her neck.

"Yes, I did. Especially since you're here."

He smiled and ran a hand down her back. She twinged and sighed to his soft and playful touch.

"Good."

He slid to get out of the bed and sat on the edge. Ash forced herself up and out of the bed and walked over to her closet to pull some sweat pants out of a drawer. Putting them on she walked over to Thane's jacket and picked it up. She ran her fingers across the soft leather. It smelled like him and felt like him. She stepped to Thane and sat next to him. He looked into her eyes and a memory crossed his mind ….

_Her eyes stared into mine. Her dark blue irises searched my eyes. She whispered. "I promise."_

Ash reached and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her soft hand, and raised his eyes to her again. Her deep blue eyes were so beautiful. He never wanted those eyes to look away.

"Thank you."

He said taking the jacket that laid on her lap. "Anytime." Her voice floated in his mind as he slid his jacket on and started to snap it in place. Ash's hand swept over his and she whispered. "Allow me." She pushed his hands away gently and did it herself. She felt proud that she had helped him in more ways he wanted, but he had no choice. She loved him more than he thought. They sat there for awhile staring into each others eyes. Her eyes were so blue and her lashes were long and contoured her eyes. The bottom lashes weren't as long but he still adored them.

"I should go." He said breaking the silence. "Alright." She answered. "Come by whenever you feel the need to." A smile cracked along her face and his heart lept. He loved it when she smiled. Seeing her happy is all he wants, wanted, and will ever want for her. He was turning to leave when EDI popped in at the corner of the room.

"Shepard." EDI blipped.

"Dr. Chakwas and Mordin would like to see you in the Med bay."

Shepard sighed and Thane looked at her.

"Thanks EDI, tell them we are coming." "Yes, Commander."

EDI disappeared and the blue light turned into shadows.

"Well, lets get this over with." She sounded casual with no worries, but she really felt a little nervous.

"Siha."

Thane grabbed his Siha's arm and she turned to him. They were right in front of the Med bay, about to enter.

"Yes Thane?"

She looked in his eyes. She saw pain and fear but yet he still spoke.

"Even if the baby isn't of my blood...I will still protect you and it with my life."

Shepard chuckled.

"The baby is yours Thane. You should know that by my telling you."

She smiled and walked into the Med bay. His hand released her arm and he walked in behind her.

Dr. Chakwas was sitting at her usual table and looked up to greet them.

"Ah, Commander. How are you feeling this morning?"

The Dr. stood up and strode to another part of the table picking up papers and holding them in her grip.

"Feeling fine, thanks."

Siha was now rubbing the back of her neck. Thane made a mental note to give her a massage sometime maybe that would relieve some stress. The Professor walked in from behind Thane.

"Good morning Shepard, Thane."

He nodded to both of them and continued.

"The Doctor and I found your answer and more. Some tests will have to be done when the baby is bigger. But we are not quit sure how big the baby will get."

The Professor stopped and gave a little cough before going on.

"We found that the baby is Thane's, but the blood in the baby of course is mixed with Drell and Human. We were able to trace something rather peculiar while looking at the scans the Doctor took yesterday. We found that the umbilical chord that is connecting the baby to Shepard. Is connecting to the baby's mouth and not the belly button. Going over this we remembered that Drell do not have belly buttons therefor. The baby has the outlook of a Human and insides of a Drell."

Mordin gave a big sigh this time. Ash had the 'I told you so' look across her face and a smug smile crossed her lips. Thane grabbed her hand and gave it a strong squeeze. Everyone stood there silently. The Doctor and Professor stood there waiting for an answer from either of them. But no one spoke so he continued.

"There are questions that still need answering, but calculated when the baby will be due. Human babies are in the mother's womb for 8 months. While a Drell baby is connected to their mother for 4 months. It will be mixed of course so we figured a span of 5 to 6 months. Shepard you have a remaining of 2 months, correct?"

Shepard thought this over and she remembered the night before the Omega 4 Relay. That was 2 months and 4 days ago.

"Yes, that's about right."

She looked at Thane. A careful look was plastered on his face. She saw happiness in his eyes and that was enough to make her smile. She held his hand and squeezed it tighter.

"We also came across a question that will have to be answered later."

"Did you find the gender of the baby?"

Thane asked. Shepard jumped, she hadn't expected him to speak, maybe he was actually opening up to the idea?

"No, the baby is still too small to determine the sex."

Mordin rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Any questions?"

The Doctor asked, her voice was soft and she carefully rolled the words off her tongue.

The couple stood there silently hands still gripping each other.

"Thank you, Doctor and Mordin."

Thane nodded to them as Thane pulled Ash to her feet and they turned to head out.

"Anytime you two."

The Doctor called to them.

Thane pulled Shepard along with him into the elevator and pressed the button to Ash's cabin. They stood against the wall silently. Siha was quiet for a long while and Thane slipped a hand to fix her pony tail. Sliding the rubber tie holding it in place closer to her head. She grabbed his hand and turned toward him. She stared into his eyes and the elevator finally halted and he lead her out and into her quarters.


	3. Nothing is Ever Simple

Chapter 3

"This is wonderful Shep!"

Kasumi shrieked in excitement.

"I can't believe this! We'll have a little bundle of joy on the ship!"

Kasumi and Shepard went to look for a crib for the baby on the Citadel, of course Kasumi offered to have the baby in her quarters, but she knew Shepard well enough to know that 'that' wouldn't happen. Kasumi knew Shepard was going to be extra protective of the child. They walked through store after store till they found an outlet with baby clothing plastered on one wall to their left. Kasumi strode ahead of Ash and started looking through clothes. Shepard found a bassinet that would work perfectly.

"Do we even know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Kasumi was holding a little bib that said 'Mommy's girl' on the front.

"No, Mordin said it was too early to determine the gender."

"Ah, well I think it's a girl."

Kasumi handed the bib to Shepard.

"I have ways with stuff like this. I'm defiantly sure that it's a girl."

Kasumi's smile made Ash smile too. The bib was soft in her hand, and the bassinet was laid against her right leg. Kasumi looked through lots of piles and found multiple little girl outfits that Shepard liked. Yet all of this baby stuff felt like a dream.

Was she dreaming?

Or was this really happening?

Thane was in Life Support tapping his fingers on the table in the small room. The only thing he heard was the rumble of the core of the ship. His eyes were closed and she was the only thing he could think about. He knew he had to protect his Siha now more than ever. What would Irikah think? What would Kolyat say?

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard someone knock on the door.

"EDI."

Thane muttered.

"Yes, Mr. Krios?"

"Please let them in."

As he gestured to the door.

"Yes, Mr. Krios."

The door hissed open and the familiar footsteps rang against the walls of the small room.

"Siha."

He said softly.

"Thane."

Her voice made him relax.

"How was the shopping? Were you successful?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand brush against his cheek.

"Yes, Kasumi and I found some clothes and a bassinet for the baby."

The back of her hand was cold, but her palm was warm. He grabbed her palm and held the back of her hand to his cheek in an attempt to warm it.

"I'm not familiar with bassinet."

He muttered, embarrassed that he hadn't done research of something that had to do with this baby stuff. She chuckled and knelt down next to him. Her hand still pressed to his cheek.

"A bassinet is a bed for a baby...you'll see it soon."

She smiled. Her smile always made his day. He reached down and cupped her chin and pulled her in and kissed her. She was still smiling with her lips pressed against his. This is all he needed , the rest of the world he didn't care about. His family was the only thing that mattered in his life. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes, they both were caught in time.

"Commander."

Joker spoke through the comm. Ash groaned and replied.

"What Joker?"

"You should get up here...like now."

"I'll be there in a minute."

She gave Thane another quick peck on the lips. Stood up and walked out of the room.

When she reached the elevator. Another comm broke the silence.

"Shepard, we need to see you in the Med bay."

Ash shrugged.

"I'll be there, I have to see what Joker needs first."

"Yes, Commander."

Mordin responded and shut the comm of. Why couldn't everything be simple? She knew life wasn't simple or easy but this time something was up. She stomped her way past the galaxy map and past the airlock till she grabbed the headrest of Joker's chair.

"What's up?"

Speaking casually wasn't going to cut it this time. Something was wrong.

"This doesn't look great Commander. EDI spotted a ship on our East wing. We've turned and made a course toward it. I wanted you to be up here when we spot it."

Shepard watched out the cockpit window. She surveyed her eyes of to the right and saw what they were looking for. She pointed at the drifting vessel.

"Is that what we're looking for?"

"Holy mother of shit..." Joker exclaimed. "That's not what I think it is...is it?"

"Yes Mr. Moreau, it's a collector ship." EDI blipped.

Shepard sighed. _This is just what I need! A pat on the back saying here's a collector ship! _She thought. "Why isn't it turning to attack?"

She asked as Joker started to flip through different main streams of the collector ships structure. "It appears that the ship is empty."

EDI's blue orb appeared behind Ash."The pulse you sent from the collector base not only exploded, but obliterated what was left of the collectors."

"That makes sense."

Joker added after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Shepard, get down to the Med bay now!"

Dr. Chakwas' stern voice rattled her inner brains. Ash hated the Med bay. All of the antiseptic and sanitized smell made her nauseas.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Shepard said waving a hand dismissively as she turned to walk out of the cockpit.

"Commander! What do you want EDI and I to do with the collector ship?"

Joker asked . She thought it over..now if the Illusive man found this there would be no way in hell she would give it to him.

"Destroy it." Her words were icy. "Don't put this on the archive. The Illusive man can't find out about this..he doesn't need to know."

"Of course Commander." EDI replied. Shepard stalked of and reached the elevator and punched the crew deck button, when a vibrating voice startled her.

"Ashton Vienna Shepard get your squishy ass down to the Med bay...**now**."

Now she was in trouble. Whenever Garrus got involved it usually meant that he had heard the Professor and Doctor calling her down to the Med bay. Of course he knew she wasn't there yet. Ash turned on her comm and said to Garrus.

"I'm on my way down right now sour puss."

She laughed.

"What's so amusing?"

A familiar voice churned out of no where causing her to jump. She turned to see a Drell that was leaning against the side of the elevator.

"G...g..g..gods Thane you can't scare me like that!" She rubbed the back of her neck as he studied her closely.

"I apologize Siha, scarring you was the objective." A smile creased across his lips.

He couldn't help but smile. She would forgive him for his playful act of making her jump. Now she was aware of his presence.

"When the hell did you get in here anyhow?"

She asked him as she let her hand drop from her neck. He twined his fingers together and looked down.

"I am ashamed of my foolish act Ashton. I felt the need to scare you purposely for my own joy I guess."

He paused choosing his words carefully.

"Of course I need to be by your side at all times, but I figured a little fun with you couldn't hurt."

He lifted his head and a smile was still plastered upon his face. They both looked at each other for a moment and they both started laughing. The elevator beeped and the door opened revealing a very flustered Dr. Chakwas.

"I got tired of waiting in the Med bay for you." She said sternly. Ash glanced at Thane and he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand with a reassuring smile. As if he was saying

"It's going to be fine." They followed an angry Chakwas and they entered the Med bay.

"Shepard, by now you probably figured that what we are about to tell you isn't going to be very reassuring." Dr. Chakwas said. "It's been a couple of weeks since your last check up and the Professor would like to explain to you both about something he found while doing the testing on the baby's blood." She gestured to a seat but both Thane and Shepard didn't move.

"Good afternoon Commander."

Mordin greeted.

" I have some news...not necessarily good or bad news just..well let me get to it. Doing tests on baby's blood sample was working great until I found sighs of Kepral cells. Not good in this case. I did an examination on the x-ray's and did tests...the baby will not start to lose lung function until it breaths it's first breath. However, I might have a way to take the Kepral cells out of the baby's blood system."

Mordin took in a breath. Thane had a tight grip on her hand now. It was such a tight grip that it almost felt like he was grasping on to her for dear life.

"I wasn't sure how you would both take this, but I have a month to find out what I can do to slow the Kepral cells from reproducing. Anything may help. For now you will have to wait for a while. Any questions?"

The Salarian stopped unexpectedly and turned back to his work station.

"I guess not. Will be here if you find any upgrades for the ship feasible."

The silence was cold and dim. They were both thinking the matter over.

"Thank you Professor."

Thane said politely performing a half bow and pulled Shepard with him to his room. They walked in and the door closed behind them.

"EDI, please make this room private by turning the comm off in the room and locking the door."

Thane said to the AI. "Of course Mr. Krios." EDI blipped.

The door on the outside turned red into a lock and Thane had let go of her hand. Now he was staring into her eyes like a hawk. Like he was reading every thought hat flowed through her mind. _The baby...has Kepral's. _Was the only thing that floated through her mind. Realizing it now, her baby and her most prized person in the world would die of Kepral's. It struck her so hard that her eyes started to well up with tears. She then started to cry. Thane's strong arms pulled her in and he let her sob into his jacket. Ash stuffed her face in his chest. He knew this was especially hard on her. Not only would she lose him, but she was gonna lose the baby too.

They stood there for a long while..._It's all my fault. _

He thought pulling her in tighter.

_I gave Kepral's to the baby because it's mine. _

He cursed in his thoughts.

_Why did I wish this baby was even going to be mine? _

_If it wasn't it would live and she would be happy...curse the gods. _

He blamed himself continuously in his head.

The more he thought that it was him who caused her this pain. He soothingly swiped his hand through her long dark hair. Wishing he would make her stop feeling this pain...


	4. Much Obliged

**Sorry I got a little carried away with school and the other story i'm "typing", but thanks for waiting! ^-^ **

**This one's a little shorter than the rest, but it's getting harder to find things to write for these chapters.**

**Well, ENJOY!**

**_All Characters except the personality and background of Shepard is Bioware's. Thank you!_**

**_-Kelly_**

Chapter 4

In the matter of two months, Ash was visibly carrying a baby. She felt like something was attached to her stomach. Technically, yes there was, but it was in her. At the same time attached to her on the inside. It made her shiver thinking about it, but at the same time it comforted her to think that she had another life 'living' and growing inside her.

Shepard was laying on her side in her bed. She had been having multiple contractions all night. She didn't want to wake anyone because 'she' was in pain. She didn't want to wake Thane either. It was early in the morning. Thane was asleep and pressed against her back. His arm was around her waist, and he had a hand on her belly. She had a grip on her sanity for now. The pain was intense, she'd never endured something this painful 'inside' her. She finally couldn't take it. She got extremely tense and let out a soft groan. Ash didn't realize it was her that groaned. Thane leaned over her head, trying to see her face.

"Siha. Do you need the Doctor?"

Thane whispered in her ear.

Ash gasped when he ran his hand against her arm.

"No, no. I-I- I'm fine really." She winced at the twist she felt in her abdomen.

"Ashton, you look like your in enough pain to say 'you need a Doctor'."

_Damn, do I really look bad?_

She raised a hand to her forehead. She felt hot slickness under it. Thane looked at her with concerned eyes. He could read her facial expressions so well. She stayed silent. The pain had started to fade slowly and finally disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Thane.

"I'm fine now. I didn't keep you up did I?"

"No, I woke when your breathing pace increased. Were you in pain again?"

She reached for his hands that were lingering around her face and her stomach. She pulled them both to her face and clutched them tight. He tugged at them and put them lower so he could see her face. Her eyes lowered at the thought of him worrying about her. She couldn't just lie to him all the time. He released a hand and brushed some drifting hairs out of her face.

"Yeah-"

He breathed through his nose.

"Thank you for not lying to me."

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

Their hands were still tangled. She sighed through her nose when she felt his warm lips press against hers. He let go of one of her hands and he brushed her hair back, and pressed her head closer to his. The kiss became deeper and they sat there for a long time. Just holding each other close and savoring the moment.

She broke the kiss and kept her lips close to his and whispered.

"I love you."

He smiled. Even his eyes looked like they were smiling.

"I love you more."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. A beeping noise coming from her terminal, startling the two. Ash slid out of the bed and put on her shorts and a sweater. (that was twice as big as her shape) She walked over to the beeping terminal. She opened the message. It read:

Dear Commander Ashton Vienna Shepard,

With all respects we would like to inform you of a tragedy that occurred in the Maroon Sea less than 13 hours ago.

Capitan Fredrick Barrack Shepard was found dead on the planet Farnuri.

The whole squad that was sent to investigate a downed vessel.

They were killed by multiple Batarian troops who had survived the crash.

Commander, we are sorry for your loss.

Your brother served proudly as an Alliance soldier.

We are proud and you should be proud too.

Your parents would be proud of both of you.

Take care Ashton.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Devin Zaharaz

She was close to tears. She was just as furious as she was sad. She slammed a fist on the desk. The table rattle. Thane had gotten up and he was standing over her. She figured he had read the letter also. He grabbed her hand, whirled her around and hugged her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. She tried to push the tears back by closing her eyes. She shivered against Thane's bare chest. He had a tight grip on her now. Her last family member died- now what is she suppose to do? He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead, sending a chill down her spine. They embraced for a couple of minutes. "It's about time we get down to breakfast. You must remember your feeding two stomachs." She pecked his cheek and hobbled to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face and wiped it with the hand towel. Then she pulled out some pills, but remembered she wasn't allowed painkillers when she was pregnant. So she put them back and grabbed a rubber hair to put her hair back in. She didn't bother putting it in a high ponytail, she just put it in a lower one for now. She slid out of the bathroom to see Thane had put his jacket on and was spinning around in her desk chair. She snickered.

"Ready?"

Thane stopped the chair in front of her.

"I believe so."

He stood up and took her hand. They stepped out of her cabin and into the elevator. The ride was quiet, neither of them spoke. The Mess was completely empty when they got there. Ash fixed up tea and set the two cups on the long table.

"Siha, you need more than just tea."

He said as he stood and walked over to the kitchen.

He pulled out some strawberries, papaya, watermelon, and cantaloupe out of the refrigerator and placed the pieces of fruit on a plate. He took strides to the table and placed the plate in front of her.

He sat across from her and nonchalantly sipped his tea.

He stared at her with his big pearly, black eyes. She looked down at the plate. There were five strawberries, two chunks of cantaloupe, two slices of papaya, and three blocks of watermelon. She heard her stomach growl. Her eyes looked at him, but her head stayed faced toward the plate.

"I heard that."

He said and looked at her sternly. His look softened and he began to chuckle.

She giggled with him as she picked up a strawberry and took a bite into it. The sweetness of the juice swirled in her mouth. She was so hungry she had forgotten that she had hated strawberries.

She closed her eyes and took another bite. He smiled at her. She finished of the strawberry and placed the green stem on her plate. She finished of the whole plate, now she was full. To her delight he was smiling at her. She smiled back, this smile wasn't a forced one. It was one that she couldn't hold back. It felt great, she wished the smile could stay like that forever.

She grabbed her mug with the tea in it. It warmed up her cold hands right up.

"Obliged?"

He had finished his tea and now had his hands folded on the table.

"Much. Thank you."

She once again just had to smile. He chuckled and coughed afterward.

"Anytime Siha. Anytime."

He smiled at her again.

"Well, let me get back to my cabin. I need to change out of this baggy sweatshirt."

He nodded.

"I do think you should wear it on the ship. It does contour your shape very well."

Silence fell for a couple of seconds.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'll remember that."

He chuckled as he got up from his seat. She did the same. They walked toward the elevator.

"Well, it does flatter your upper body."

"Watch it Krios."

They both laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

She said as she stepped in the elevator.

"Please, warn me if your in much pain."

He gave her the worried look again. She sighed and looked at her toes.

"Alright, I will."

"Promise?"

She looked up and smiled.

"I promise."


	5. Almost There

_Sorrrrrrryyy It's been a while since I posted a chapter :/_

_My bad!_

_ENJOY _

_ALL BELONGS TO BIOWARE_

_..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

"Good morning crew of the N-O-R-M-A-N-D-Y...better go eat before Grunt comes up."

Joker declared over the ship's comm.

Thane had been in the cargo hold for a long time. He had been training to keep his body warm and

his lungs open. It was a way to slow Kepral's down. Dr. Chakwas had recommended it.

He would do whatever it took to keep himself alive longer. He just wanted to live.

When he had first met Shepard, he had no will of living. He didn't care if he died on her mission.

Now he was just being selfish. He wanted to live so...she wouldn't cry. He'd never seen her cry, he knew her enough to know that she didn't do it that often. Now that he thought more about it. He wasn't living

for himself. He was living for her...

He wasn't afraid back before- it happened...

He fell in love with her. He loved the way she spoke, the way she moved her body. He loved her smell,

her eyes...

He couldn't get his mind off of her, she was everywhere he went. He wondered if she really loved

him the way he loved her. He shook his head as if he was shaking the thoughts from his mind.

Why would he think she didn't love him? He pushed himself out of his push-up position and sat

with his legs crossed. He reached over and grabbed the small white towel that was laying on the nearest

crate. He placed it on the floor in-front of him and rolled it out. He ran his fingers over the soft material.

He didn't realize how everything felt until he touched her. Her hair was soft and clean sometimes, and

sometimes her hair was dirty and not as soft. When he had touched her he felt her hair, skin, he now loved to touch things.

He folded the towel back up and placed it on a crate. Standing up he turned to the table his tea was on. As he was drinking his tea he heard a muffled voice coming from his comm. He waited a second to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

He heard puffy breaths and a screech.

"Thane, get your green ass up here please." She was breathing hard.

Thane cursed under his breath. "Siha, are you-" He cleared his throat.

"In labor?"

"Thane, just get up here **NOW."**

Her voice was very gravely and it sounded like she was forcing herself to speak. He raced and grabbed his jacket.

He finished zipping, strapping, and buckling up his jacket when he was in the elevator.

He pressed a finger into the crew deck button and leaned against the wall.

The elevator slowly lurched up. His patience was at an end, but he had to keep his cool.

He started to tap his foot in aggravation. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

The sounds of feet and screams came from the Med bay, and echoed through the ship.

His heart started racing. When he'd reached the door there was no way he'd get in. People were

rushing from one side of the room to the other, and it was very hot in the miniature hospital. The room was really loud with talking and screams from one side of it.

Thane saw Ash laying on a table, he heard her yelling In-between gasps for breath.

"Where's Thane? Why isn't he here?"

There were too many people crowded around her to see her face.

He knew she was in pain and he thought maybe he didn't want to see her in pain-but he had to.

He needed to get to her, but how? The room was too filled with crew members and people he had never seen before, huddled in the small space. Dr. Chakwas had lifted her head and saw him standing in the door way. She wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. He saw her say something to Mordin, and she turned to make herself visible by all of the people in the room.

"Everyone who is not experienced in medical help or delivering babies, leave now"

The Doctor yelled over the crowd. The people got louder and started to stream out of the room. Muttering to each other as they went, Thane had to press himself against the wall outside the door. He waited until the room was almost completely empty. The only ones who remained in the room were a couple of crew members he didn't recognize. Chakwas had looked at them quizzically and motioned to them.

"You get the hell outta here too."

The four people left the room.

Thane turned and stood in the door way again. He looked at his Siha, sprawled on a bed that didn't look comfortable at all and she was gripping the sheets for dear life. Dr. Chakwas motioned to him to come over as she made her way back toward the bed. Mordin had been leaning over Ash looking into his omni-tool. Thane stood with his hands on his side. He didn't want to get in anyone's way. Especially when they were attending to his Siha and baby.

"If I'm of no help I won't stay here and get in your way."

"Believe me Thane, you will be of great help. She won't stop asking where you are and I think it will comfort all of us if you are here."

Thane heard a groan come from Ashton and he turned his head and looked at her.

She was obviously in pain and it was apparent that it was hard for her to speak.

"You-stay here. I-NEED YOU."

His heart felt like it stopped when he saw her face crumple into an angry and painful expression.

Thane grabbed the nearest chair and brought it with him. He pushed the chair to the bedside and he sat down. He put his hand over his Siha's. It was clutching the off-white sheets that lay beneath her. As soon as he had touched her her hand let go of the sheets and she turned her hand over into his.

He squeezed her hand tight and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he listened to her groan in pain. The doctors were quibbling back and forth.

"Thane."

He opened his eyes to the sound of his name.

"Where have-you been?"

Shepard's voice was very staggered when she spoke.

"I am sorry I was not able to reach you when you wanted."

"I don't care anymore-your here-that's all that matters to me right now."


	6. Shakria

Thane was in the med bay leaning back in a somewhat comfortable chair.

Next to him Ashton lay asleep, occasionally groaning. Her face was soft with sleep. Her hand was wrapped around his. The baby had been delivered and Mordin took her to his lab to examine her.

When Shakria Krios/Shepard was born tears were dropping from all angles...well, except Mordin.

"Baby's out!"

Dr. Chakwas exclaimed with a wide grin and whispered.

"It's a girl."

The baby hadn't made a single noise when she came out. She wasn't limp though. She made little cooing noises when she saw her father and mother. She hadn't opened her eyes until she heard her mother and father's voices. As if she'd known them already she cooed every time they spoke.

It had brought tears to everyone even Thane. He had sat smiling while he held the baby, but as soon as she started making baby noises and staring into his eyes with her vibrant green ones. He couldn't hold it in. When Ash saw him crying she gripped his arm tight and smiled.

"She has your eyes."

He looked up.

"She...she sure does. What do you want to name her?"

Siha sat there as if she was thinking and finally responded.

"Shakria Krios."

He looked down at his child.

"Little Shakria Krios. Why don't we have her go by your last name?"

Shepard frowned.

"I found the name. So she gets your last name."

She smiled again.

"Alright, Shakria. Go to your mother now."

The baby cooed as Thane held the baby to her mother.

"No Thane."

She pressed the baby carefully back into his arms.

"I will have plenty of time to spend with her. Right now you need her."

The baby cooed and looked back at her mother as if to say mommy.

Thane chuckled and decided to sit on the edge of her bed. The baby wiggled her arms out of the blanket the Dr. Chakwas had wrapped her in. The baby got to see mommy and daddy.

She cooed softly and reached up at both of they're faces. They both snickered and pulled a hand to each of they're faces. You know how they say babies can't smile?

She did. She smiled as she played with mommy's and daddy's lips as if she was picking out the differences. They already fell in love with her.

Mordin let them hold her while he did some tests on her. He was surprised on what the baby was capable of. Well, she did have extra muscle than a normal human baby would have. She also developed fast and recognized her parents quicker than any baby he'd delivered.

His Siha was asleep beside him and she was still connected to all of the monitors to keep her stable.

He decided to nap himself. He figured he had slept for a few hours when Mordin spoke through the comm.

"Thane, need you or Shepard to take baby. She's stable, but she'll only last a couple of months. I'll bring baby down. Need to sleep. To drowsy to do more tests. Coming now."

"I will be waiting Mordin."

A few small minuets later Mordin entered the med bay holding a small bundle in his arms.

He was quiet when he spoke.

"Shepard should sleep for a few more hours. I'll be back to get the baby in an hour or two. Stay here. Be careful with baby. She's sleeping."

He handed Thane Shakria and strode away. Thane watched Mordin take off toward the elevator and disappear.

Thane held the baby and opened her eyes when she felt her daddy's arms. She cooed and grabbed at daddy's lips again. He chuckled softly and let her grab his lips. She slowly let go as her eyes drifted closed. He smiled and lent back in his chair. They both fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Meeting the Crew

Waking up to the smell of antiseptic and cleaning products was not Shepard's pleasant waking habits.

It was finally the day that she was able to get out of the cursed Med Bay and it's awful smell and beds.

She was alone in the room and it was completely quiet except the sound of yelling and cheering in the mess. Dr. Chakwas walked in the room.

"Good morning Commander. How are you feeling?"

"Spectacular."

The sarcasm drifted in her tone. Rolling her stiff neck this way and that making it pop. Shepard started to get out of the bed when the doctor snapped and waved a finger.

"Nope. Shepard I have to do a couple of final tests before you leave."

Groaning Ash tossed her head back on the pillow that was too soft for her liking. The bed rattled when she'd thrown her body into it.

"Doc, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Does it really take twenty or more tests to let a patient out of the room?"

The Doctor chuckled aloud and looked up from her datapad.

"Unfortunately, it does. Whether you like it or not Shepard."

Ash hadn't had much sleep in the Med Bay. The smell of antiseptic that greeted her didn't help.

She got maybe a total of five hours in three days. Rings had lined up under her eyes.

After the tests were done, Shepard slipped into her uniform.

"EDI, where's Thane?"

The blue orb shone on the far end of the room.

"Mr. Krios is down in the Cargo hold with Mr. Taylor."

"Thank you EDI."

"No need Commander. Logging you out"

The blue light disappeared and Dr. Chakwas spoke as Ash turned to leave.

"Oh, and Shepard. Mordin has Shakria up in your cabin. We told EDI to worn us when she woke, but she hasn't peeped yet. I think it would be a good idea to go check on her. Kasumi set up the bassinet next to your bed close to the fish tank. We also have the baby supplies in a box in your bathroom. If you need help changing her or anything else come to me."

Ash exited the Med Bay to see Zaeed, Tali, Jack and Kasumi, gathered around the mess table with cards spread out on it. Zaeed looked up and grinned at Ash.

"My lord woman have you gotten any sleep at all?"

She shook her head and everyone that was sitting around the table looked up from the game.

"It's hard to sleep in that hell hole."

Ash approached the table and Zaeed got up from his seat.

"Well, my little Shepard is a mother now right? Babies are hard to keep asleep at times."

He said with his arms out wide as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

Since Zaeed had gotten on the ship, Ash had been treated like a daughter to him. He presented her as 'my little Shep, Shepard, or Ash.'

She did find it comforting in a way. She wrapped her arms around him as if to say 'thank you'.

"Well, have you tried sleeping on one of those beds?"

She gestured to the Med Bay.

Jack chuckled as they parted.

"Your too soft old man."

"Not as violent and bitchy as you Jack. I'll take watcha said as a complement."

Zaeed turned and went back to his seat.

"Shep you have to bring down baby Shrios so we can see her. None of us has seen her yet!"

Kasumi had a steaming mug in her hands. She was standing over Tali apperently looking at Tali's cards in her hands,but was now giving Ash that innocent smile.

"I actually wanted to see the thing."

Jack mused silently.

"Thing eh?"

Zaeed teased. Jack groaned and slapped some cards on the table and seemed to continue the game.

"I'll bring her down when she wakes up."

"Hurry back, with the baby of course."

Shepard nodded and went to her cabin. When she reached the door she heard silent sounds of the ocean and small cooing noises. Almost like there was a beach on the other side. EDI's voice startled Shepard out of her thought.

"It appears that the baby is awake. She has been since you entered the elevator."

Shepard gave the ceiling a curious look.

"You forgot to tell me?"

A short silence followed.

"Yes, I apologize. It is difficult to be doing 253 things at once. I assure you it won't happen again Commander."

"Thank you EDI."

"Glad to be of assistance."

'Yeah sort of...'

Ash opened the door and saw that the light had been dimmed and the sound of the ocean sounded so real. It felt like she was right next to rushing water. A coo sounded from the small bassinet that was glowing in the blue light of the fish tank. A loud baby coo sounded through the cabin. It was as if the baby knew her mommy was in the room. Ash went and looked in the bassinet and smiled when she saw the baby wrapped around many blankets and wrapped in a receiving blanket. The baby made another loud screech when she saw her mama's face. The baby had once again some how weaved her arms out of the blanket she was bundled in and they were reaching out toward her mama.

"Hello, baby."

Shepard said in a tone of voice she herself had never heard before and reached down to pick up the bundle.

"Well, you had a goodnight's sleep right hun?"

The baby cooed at the sound of her voice.

Shepard carried the bundle to her bathroom and grabbed a diaper and wipes. She brought the baby and laid her on the bed. Ash had had babysitting training and babysat when she was 12. So she had experience with this stuff. She figured she might need help from Thane from time to time seeing that he had had a son in his lifetime. So he knew how babies worked. Well, that is Drell babies.

Shepard wrapped her baby back up and went to the Combat Information Center first to let Joker and Kelly have a look and Shakria. Mordin may also want a check up.

When the doors opened Shepard approached the Yeoman almost fell backward when she turned to see Shepard and the bundle she was holding.

Kelly gasped.

"Commander, is that who I think it is?"

Shepard turned and faced the baby toward the Yeoman.

"Indeed it is. Kelly, meet Shakria. Shakria, do you see Mrs. Chambers?"

The baby cooed and the Yeoman let out a contempt awe.

"Oh my gosh aren't you the cutest little thing. Your eyes, they're so adorable."

Kelly pulled back the part of the blanket that covered the top of the baby's head and sighed.

"Aw, you even have a little lock of black hair."

Shepard was astonished. She'd been so focused on her eyes that she hadn't noticed the large lock of black hair on the top of the little one's head. The baby cooed and was looking around as if trying to find her mama. Shepard put the baby back in the cradle position and the baby smiled and cooed at the sight of her mom's face.

"Well, Commander that is one mighty fine bundle you've got there. She's defiantly got the charm."

"Thank you Kelly. I won't take anymore of your time."

"Nonsense, I always enjoy meeting new members of the ship."

Kelly grinned and turned back to her terminal. Shepard then made her way toward the cockpit. There's no way Joker is ever 'not' going to see this new crew member. The baby cooed loudly as she held her mother's finger and Joker turned his chair around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mama Sheppy and baby Duman-Hrell-or uh...Whatever you call that cross species experiment."

Ash chuckled.

"She isn't an experiment and her name is Shakria."

"Well, I'd say that that name suits 'her' well. Let me see. Come to Uncle Joker."

Joker held his arms out and did the 'come here' gesture with his hands. Ash carefully put the baby in the crippled pilot's arms and crouched to help him hold her.

There was complete silence except the constant cooing of the baby. Joker stared at the baby for a long while. Finally he makes a comment.

"My...god."

Another silence.

"It's her eyes that just...god..I gotta keep myself together."

He put a finger into the palm of one of the baby's hands and the little hand gripped it.

Joker sat there staring into the baby's eyes as if he was being brainwashed.

He broke the silence as he started whispering to the child.

"You are too cute. You know your being held by a crippled Alliance pilot right?"

"Correction, your my pilot. Not the Alliance's."

Joker laughed.

"You know what I mean."

EDI's blue orb came up and interrupted.

"Jeff, the main control panel to the autopilot is not working. Could you manually fix it through your terminal?"

Joker sighed.

"Sure EDI, just give me a second."

"Of course."

The orb disappeared and he handed the bundle back to Ash.

"She's beautiful Ash. It was nice to meet you Shakria. Visit regularly babe."

The baby screeched a little reply and Joker smiled and turned back to the pilot controls.

"See ya Commander."

Ash went to the armory, but found it empty before she realized he wasn't there.

She then took Kria to Mordin.

"Baby's vitals normal. Did find more impact on her lungs. She has 78% on her left and 74% on her right. She should start the coughing in the next five days."

"Mordin, how come Thane has more time than Kria?"

The Salarian had already thought it out and had an immediate answer.

"The baby is too weak fight off any diseases or sickness when newborn. Thane is older and his body can fight longer than any mere baby. Even his own child. Baby's body's take longer to grow and develop cells to fight of bacteria. I apologize Shepard. It is life- and I cannot heal bad things that are part of natural causes."

Shepard nodded and decided to cheer herself up.

Ash had gone down to the Crew Deck. When she got there everyone,but Jack and Garrus held her.

Jack had said that babies were not 'her' thing. Then Garrus had insisted not to, because he could hurt her maybe even break her. Zaeed was greatly enthusiastic when he held Kria. He had talked to her and he bounced her up and down, which made the baby laugh.

Kasumi was overjoyed when it was her turn. The baby smiled at Kasumi when Kasumi turned on her tactical cloak and disappeared. Then magically coming back visible.

Then it was Tali. Tali had been excited, but when she held the baby she went silent.

The baby reached up to grab Tali's mouth piece when it glowed. This made Tali laugh and giggle at the baby. Samara was very happy to see the baby also.

She went to Engineering where Grunt wanted nothing to do with the baby. Gabby and Ken were very delighted to be able to see the bundle. She then went in the elevator and clicked the Cargo Hold button.

The baby fell asleep when they'd gone to Engineering.

When the doors to the elevator opened. She saw her hubby and Jacob sparring.

They didn't bother looking to see her. They already had known by the footsteps.

She sat herself on top of a crate and watched intently.

They both had shirts off and were shining under the light. Thane's green skin was flattering and the darker green rib-stripes were even more so. They were throwing punches. At times Jacob had to look around to find his opponent. Thane was quick and light on his feet making him hard to spot and hard to hear at times. The mats shifted under their feet as they moved. Shortly after she arrived their spar came to a stop. Jacob was laying flat on the mat and Thane lent him a hand.

"Your impressive Krios. I'd like to see you take down the Commander."

Thane shook his head.

"You still have much to learn Jacob."

"Yeah, I figured that out when you slammed me to the ground."

Thane chuckled as he made his way to his jacket and his Siha.

He saw her sitting on a crate close to the elevator door. She was looking at the bundle in her arms and he saw a little hand wrapped around one of her fingers. The sight made his heart swell.

The sight of a woman so fierce, violent, strong and a natural soldier, holding a baby with one of it's hands grasping one of her fingers was a tender sight. He approached her with his jacket in hand. He didn't take another second to think. He bent down and kissed Ash for a couple of seconds. The seconds felt more like minutes, either way Jacob sneered.

"You know showing off in front of me has become a habit of yours."

Thane rubbed a finger across the baby's hand before he replied.

"Showing off is not an intention."

A long silence fell in the room.

"Are you...jealous Mr. Taylor?"

Thane put his jacket on not bothering to buckle the straps or snap the buttons. He moved a crate next to the one she was sitting on and sat down next to her. He put an arm around Ash and pulled her tight to him. He rubbed his cheek against hers, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Again Krios, don't call me Mr. Taylor that was my father. Call me Jacob, and what would give you any idea that I was 'jealous'?"

Jacob had a towel draped over his shoulders and was looking around as if he was trying to find something.

"Well, you referred to showing off right as I bent down to kiss the Commander. Your body action and occasional sighing was enough to tell me so. Your speech and intention of making me mad isn't working and excuse me to say, but your zipper is undone."

He felt his Siha chuckle under him and heard a giggle from the far side of the room. No one else was in the room except the four of them.

"Laugh it up Commander."

Jacob glared and grunted picking up his jacket and stomped into the elevator.

"Kasumi, I think it would be wise to come out now. Jacob is gone."

"Damn it. I know I should have kept it a little more quiet!"

Kasumi's figure went visible right before their eyes.

"Sooooo. That was very interesting."

Shepard groaned and held the baby to Thane.

"Could you hold her? My arms are really tired from carrying her everywhere."

Thane smiled and ran a hand through his Siha's dark hair.

"Of course."

**Longest Chapter EVER! I enjoyed writing this one. I have an idea for the next chapter so sit tight!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**-Kelly**


	8. Asthma

Sorry for the long delay and a short chapter. I was enjoying my spring break a little too much.

-Enjoy

^.^

"A week old."

Muttered Ash to her little child, swaddled in a blanket. The babe's arms were out of the blanket and pressed against her cheeks, eyes closed in all. Shepard sighed at the sight of such peace. She hadn't really seen peace like this for a very long time. Shepard backed up into the bed and laid down. She picked up the lone datapad on it and started reading. The lights in the room were dimmed and the only source of real light was from the blue glow of the fish tank, and the orange light from the datapad in her hand. She was in her usual underwear and t-shirt, sprawled out on the bed comfortably. She twitched when she heard the sound of the door open and footsteps bouncing off the walls. Ash sat up, still looking at the datapad as Thane came and sat to her left. He put a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Siha, why did you wait for me? You know I don't get done with Chakwas 'till this hour. It's late why aren't you resting?"

She put her head on his shoulder and she looked up into his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so stressed out that I-. I don't know. I just needed you to be here."

She laid the datapad in her lap.

"I tried sleeping before you got here, but I had a dream and couldn't go back to sleep."

Ash looked back down at her hands as she twined her fingers together.

"Ashton, look at me."

He gripped her chin and turned her head. His eyes were showing concern.

"What is the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

He grabbed one of her hands and caressed it in his. She relaxed a bit and he noticed, so he kept doing it.

"I feel fine, Thane. It's I-"

She was cut off by EDI.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Mordin would like to update you on his newest finds, Commander."

"Tell him I'm coming. Thank you, EDI."

"My pleasure. Logging you out."

The room went very quiet again. The baby stirred, but didn't make a sound.

"I'll be back."

She said as she stood up. Ash slid on a pair of sweats and put the datapad on the office table on her way out.

The CIC was mostly empty and unusually dark as she made her way to the tech lab.

When she entered, Mordin looked up and smiled.

"Shepard, have good news. Thought you might want to hear. I made countless mistakes. Many more than intended. Work was rushed, had time to Annalise data in past week."

Shepard stopped in front of Mordin's table and leaned on it slightly.

"What did you find?"

She yawned as Mordin began.

"Shakria, has been holding up well, because I made a mistake. Closer looks revealed baby has no Kepral's. Cells I found were bacteria, but not Kepral cells. Baby has no Kepral's because she does not have Drell lungs. Like I said. Made a mistake, will not happen again."

Ash felt her knees buckle.

"Mordin, are you- kidding?"

Mordin snorted.

"Why would I kid about a serious matter as this? I also found baby has a stomach of a Drell, but no teeth. You have been feeding her baby formula, yes?"

Shepard nodded and shifted her hands on the table. Was this a dream, or was Mordin pulling strings?

"Should try breast feeding. Baby will get better nutrition and grow closer to you in result. Chakwas will help you for your first time. No need now, but for baby's next feeding do formula. Wait 'till morning to disturb Dr. Chakwas. Sorry for waking you at late hours of the night. Couldn't sleep, had to keep working for baby's sake."

Shepard shook her head.

"Don't apologize. I was already awake."

"Alright, oh, and bring baby down tomorrow need to clean up lung bacteria."

"If the bacteria wasn't Kepral's than what bacteria was it?"

"Dirt, and dust from ship. You have asthma, correct?"

Ash nodded again.

"Then baby also has asthma. No big problem. Easy fix. Chakwas will have an inhaler for baby in case of emergency."

Wait. That might be why Ash was having such a hard time breathing. She hadn't used her inhaler for two days now. Shit.

"Thank you, Mordin. I really appreciate your work. Please, get some sleep though."

Mordin put his hands up defensively.

"Salarians only need an average of one hour of sleep in a 24 hour span. Shouldn't need to sleep until later. Work is more important."

"Oh."

Was all she could think of to say as she yawned again.

"Night, Mordin."

"Good-night, Commander. Please, sleep well and do use your inhaler. Noticed your breathing is heavy."

She stalked off into the dark CIC thinking of Shakria. _No Kepral's..._

She pinched herself to make sure. _Nope, I'm not dreaming, but god that breast feeding stuff is going to take up major time._

When she got back into the room, Thane was leaning against the fish tank near the baby's crib in his sleeveless shirt and sweats. He looked up from the datapad in his hand when she walked in. She looked over at the office table to see if the datapad was there. Nope, she figured.

His eyes were once again filled with concern, but were quickly wiped with confusion when she grinned at him. She burrowed into his arms and laid her head on his chest. Firmly wrapped in his arms and hers around him she told him,

"Mordin, had good news."

Thane hummed and started to rub her arm with his free hand. She didn't bother looking up.

"Shakria, she doesn't have Kepral's."

She looked up at his face. His expression was stiff with confusion and relief.

"Too much gibber-jabber to explain."

She said as she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in to kiss him. Thane held her waist with his datapad hand while his other hand swept through her hair. He smiled with both of their lips now turned into smiles it wasn't really a kiss, but it was one. They broke it and continued to embrace each other.

They stood there for awhile, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Thane finally picked Ash up and put her on the bed and he put the datapad on the nightstand. She took her sweats off while Thane stripped his shirt off.

They snuggled under the covers. Thane, sat up against some pillows and he pulled Ash in so her head was on his stomach. She could smell the clean soap on his body and she knew that he'd taken a shower while she was gone. She put her hand on top of his and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Thane woke not to crying, but screaming. Shakria, had never ever cried since she was born, but instead of crying she screamed bloody-murder. It always woke both of them up at the same time. The baby was almost like an alarm clock, but worse. They had woken up in the middle of the night last night to feed her two times. She was a great sleeper, but when she's hungry. That baby means business. Shepard swore that that baby would scream until she died of Insomnia.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Shepard lifted her head up to glare at the bassinet. The screaming suddenly stopped, and a soft cooing took it's place. She heaved herself off the bed, and picked up the bundled child. The baby's eyes closed at the mother's touch and Shepard flopped softly back on the bed. She laid her head on Thane's shoulder as he stroked her arm. They both continued to stare at the baby in Ash's arms. Shep took a quick look at the clock and noticed that it was feeding time for parents and eventually child.

"Siha, do you want to get something to eat?"

Thane coughed as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll go get it. Want to hold Junior?"

She laid the babe gently in Thane's arms. The baby's eyes opened when she felt the strong arms hold her.

Shepard slipped on her sweats and marched toward the bathroom to run a brush through her hair.

"What do you want, hun?"

She called from the bathroom as a small 'ouch' followed.

"Hhhmm. Anything that doesn't have your human nuts in it."

She giggled slightly.

"That sounded wrong, but I know what you mean."

She said as she stepped out of the bathroom and muttered to herself.

"I'll never know why you hate them so much."

He lifted his face to look at her.

"I never said I 'hated' them. I just have no desire to eat them."

He looked back down at the swaddled bundle.

"Alright, no nuts."

She walked over and planted a kiss on the baby's nose.

"Where's mine?"

Thane's enlarged smile caught her off guard.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you."

She said as she pecked the green lips and made her way to the mess.

Thane sat on the bed holding the baby for a long while. In that long while the baby had grabbed at his lips, Thane was curious on what she thought of him. She couldn't talk, but she was very interested in his lips and face. He wasn't going to be around for much longer, so baby time is just what he needed.

Shepard walked in humming.

"Okay, I need babeh."

She said as she traded the tray of food she had, for the baby.

"Mordin needs to look at her and- I need to do my inhaler."

She said as she coughed uncontrollably. Gasping for breath she puts the baby in the bassinet and stumbles in the bathroom.

"Siha- you forgot to use your..uh inhaler last night didn't you?"

She didn't respond as he heard a loud thump come from the bathroom.

At that moment he was on his feet and in the bathroom before you could say 'don't move'.

When he entered the bathroom he saw that she had collapsed on the floor, gasping for air and coughing. He suddenly panicked. He had saw her use the inhaler a few days ago, but had no idea where she kept it. He certainly didn't have time to look for it. He picked his Siha up off the floor and called EDI.

"EDI, warn the doctor that Shepard is, well- warn her that we're coming. Please, have someone come up and watch the baby."

"Of course ,Thane."


	9. The message

"Damn it, Shepard."

Dr. Chakwas cursed under her breath when she saw Thane speed walking toward the Med bay.

She was laying limp in Thanes arms. Her face was almost a bright purple, which was not a good sign.

"She's not breathing. She started coughing violently and collapsed on the floor. I wasn't sure what to do so I just brought her to you. I am sorry I wish I could have found the um- inhaler, but I was worried if I looked for it and didn't find it, it would be too late. I didn't mean- I should have-"

"Thane!"

Karin looked at him in the eye and whispered.

"We need to help Shepard. You need to calm down and lay her on the bed. You did all you could. Thank you."

Thane nodded and Chakwas heard him exhale through his nose.

He laid Shepard down carefully on the bed on the other side of the room and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. Chakwas was feeling her pulse and wiping sweat off of her face.

"Damn it, why can't she just use her inhaler? It would cause me less trouble."

Thane shifted in the chair he was sitting on.

"I apologize, Doctor. I should have reminded her and I had no idea it would get this bad if she didn't use it. It's my fault she's like this."

Chakwas turned to Thane and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with you, Thane. If you hadn't brought her down here she could've died. Thanks to you she didn't. Don't blame yourself, now would you be so kind and hand me that mask that's behind you?"

Thane looked behind him and saw a clear plastic mouth piece and handed it to Chakwas.

She hooked it up to a tube and waited. They sat there 'till they heard a wheeze and Ash's chest rose.

Karin sighed in relief.

"It usually doesn't take that long for her to start breathing. Well, she was only a teenager last time it happened."

Thane had been holding Ash's hand and praying to each and every god he could think of to forgive him and spare Ashton. He looked up when he heard "Last time it happened."

"This has happened before? Why hasn't she been trying to prevent it?"

"She has. Asthma is a very bad condition. It doesn't spread to other people, but it can be very deadly to humans. I don't know if other species get it, but it suffocates the unlucky victim. Shepard is good at making sure she exercises and eats well. She does get stingy with remembering her inhaler and medicine."

Thane wanted to know more, but he didn't want to waste the doctor's time by bothering her with things that weren't his business. He sat in the little med bay a little over an hour

when he decided to ask,

"Excuse me for asking, but would I be able to help in anyway if I knew more?"

Chakwas looked over at him from her desk and nodded.

"Yes, I do think you would be able to help her with her inhaler and helping her in the battle field when she has a hard time breathing."

Thane sat and thought. _That might be why she coughs during missions..._

"Thane?"

His eyes darted to the body lying on the bed when he felt the squeeze of a hand around his.

"Siha, it's okay. Your fine."

"Where are we?"

"The Med bay."

"The WHAT?"

He felt her hand tremble in his and her eyes were wide.

"Siha, you had a um.. Chakwas..."

"An asthma attack. You should have been using your inhaler Ashton Vienna Shepard. You almost died for goodness sakes. Your body was as white as snow and your lips and face were almost bright purple. Thane had to carry you down all the way from your cabin."

"Where's the baby?"

Shepard said panicked and her head shot up from the pillow and glanced at Thane.

"She's fine, Siha. Lay down."

EDI's blue orb popped up from a corner of the room.

"There is a slight problem up in your cabin, Shepard. When I told Kasumi to go up, not just Kasumi went. I apologize... I tried to get it under control.. Miranda is hording them out slowly."

"I'll go up, thank you, EDI."

"Yes, Mr. Krios."

The orb disappeared and Thane looked back at Shepard. Her black hair draped back on the hard pillow, a worried expression covered her sleep deprived face.

"I will be back."

Thane stood and exited the Med bay pacing a quick speed walk toward the elevator.

_This better be easy to fix..._

He stood in the elevator tapping a foot against the cold metal and watch the panel glow on floor two and to floor one. When the door opened voices came from inside the cabin. The lock glowing green and he walked up to it as it opened. Revealing many bodies and a whiff of warmth from the cabin.

"Uh oh...it's daddy..."

Thane heard a voice from one side of the room. He picked out the Yeoman, Jack, Garrus, Mordin, Zaeed, Tali, Gabby, and Miranda. Miranda had a hold on the side of Jack's face, her fist in the air, and her eyes examining him. Jack was grabbing Miranda's arm that was on her head. Zaeed was leaning against the fish tank. Tali was obviously looking for something. She was looking under the bed and pacing. Mordin was on his omni-tool. Garrus was also looking for something. Kelly's red head was barely visible behind the wall where the couch was. Gabby's brown hair was almost invisible next to Kelly. Hands clasped behind his back and in his formal pose he was prepared to speak.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Thane said loud enough that it echoed in the hall behind him. Seconds after he spoke a loud baby coo came from the far side of the cabin. Everyone's heads turned to where the noise came from.

Thane's heart jumped when he saw that no one was holding any sort of baby or bundle that could be his daughter.

"Who has the baby?"

The coo came again, but much louder.

"Over here."

A figure became visible from the corner behind the bassinet. Kasumi started walking toward him as he approached her. Everyone still frozen in their tracks except Mordin who was still fiddling with his omni-tool.

"Bitch."

He heard Zaeed mumble under his breath. Kasumi carefully handed the small bundle to Thane. Thane looked down into the baby's eyes. The baby cooed and reached up for his lips, grasping them lightly and giggles erupted from almost all of the mouths in the room.

"She's never done that to me. I think it's something she finds interesting to do to Daddy."

Thane chuckled himself and thanked Kasumi for watching Shakria.

"Now if you would all be so kind to leave the Commander's cabin? I'll let her know you all were wiling to help with Shakria. But thank you, although, this shouldn't happen again. You are all capable of knowing when EDI asks only one to come up, not all of you."

Some of them groaned as they stomped out of the room with hanging heads. Some simply walked out of the room and nodded as they passed him. All in all the room was cleared in a matter of seconds. Thane laid the baby down on the bed and held her hands with his fingers as he stared down at her. The baby cooed like she was talking to her father as if he could understand her. Really most of the time his translator would glitch when she made her baby noises, but he usually turned off his translator to her her little calls. Shakria just stared at her Father while he played around with her tiny fused middle fingers. Yes, that was another Drell trait she had. Thane liked that she had them. It made her especially unique in her own way.

The next morning...

Shepard was standing in front of her wardrobe mirror, and examining her stomach. She still had some extra weight from carrying Ria. It was a pain in the ass...

She got out of the med bay last night and was allowed to sleep in her own quarters.

She heard footsteps and knew it was Thane by the footsteps and the rumble of his chuckling.

He had Ria who was playing with his lips as usual and gripping his pinky finger.

The baby's coo was softening Shepard's..well, everything.

Thane stopped behind Ash and she put her shirt down.

"Everything alright?"

He asked in his casual tone.

"Yeah, just lingering over the fact that I seriously need to work off this fat."

She said and pointed at her stomach. Thane chuckled.

"It will eventually be gone if you work hard enough. Some things are hard to earn."

Shepard smirked.

"Like what?"

"My lips.."

Ash chuckled and started to peel Shakria's grip on Thane's bottom lip. The baby cooed as Shepard leaned closer to Thane.

"Oh, really?"

When the small fingers were removed Thane rumbled in reply. When their lips met the baby's cooing stopped abruptly. They both hesitated as they parted and the baby just looked up at their faces.

Obviously had been confused on what these 'lips' were for, but just found out seconds ago.

Thane and Ash started laughing as the baby just looked at them sceptically. Then the baby cooed in approval. Both still laughing, they sat on the edge of the bed. Shepard started playing with her ring as Thane watched her.

"I remember when I gave that to you."

He got pulled into a sweet memory...

_The door opens and footsteps of Siha ring through the room. I open my eyes to see her sitting in front of me._

"_I'm sorry, are you meditating? I should have asked to come in. I'm sorry-"_

_She said as she rubs her thighs. She tenses as I shift in my seat._

"_You're not intruding. I enjoy your company."_

_I reassure her. She wasn't convinced. I need to make my move soon. She scratches at a scar along her forearm and looks down at the table. She had gotten few new bruises and cuts, but nothing major on the Suicide mission._

"_May I ask you something?"_

_I ask. She looks into my eyes and says,_

"_Anything."_

_I hesitate. Am I taking this too far? No, she loves me and I love her._

"_I was wondering. When you have some spare time I would like to take you to Illium."_

_My heart rate climbs as she looks up and smiles slightly._

"_We can go now. I'll have Joker set a course."_

_I sigh through my nose as a relief and straighten in my seat._

"_Thank you, Siha. I think we both need some time together."_

"_Yeah, I agree."_

_She stands up, moves towards me and leans down. Her lips touch mine and I can smell her sweetness. We parted and her cheeks a lush red. Smiling as the door closed behind her._

_We arrive at Ilium. I take her hand and lead her to a balcony over looking miles of city and sunset._

_She gasps and whispers._

"_It's beautiful."_

_I hum in agreement and we sit there for a long time. Her hair was catching the wind, the dark black was shining in the sunset. Just staring at the view. Her hand holds mine and she whispers,_

"_Thank you."_

"_No need. I must thank 'you'. You have done so much for Kolyat and I. I have not done much in return. So this is merely my thank you, to you."_

"_Thane, you've done so much for me. You just don't realize it."_

_She says and I start to pull the velvet box out of my pocket. I bend down and kneel on one knee. _

_She turns to look at me. Her right hand goes to her mouth covering it. The shock on her face couldn't make me any happier._

"_Siha, you are the only thing left in this galaxy worth living for. Ashton Vienna Shepard. Will you marry me?"_

_My legs are shaking. Silent tears drip down her cheeks as I open the small box with a silver banded, emerald element zero jeweled ring inside. Why is she crying? I must have made a mistake. All of those vids of human proposing swishes through my head as I try figure out if I've missed something. She kneels down and gently takes the box from my hands and lays it on the ground beside her. She grabs my cheeks and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around her and she pulls back and hugs me. _

"_Yes."_

_She whispers in my ear..._

"Thane."

Ash cupped Thane's chin as he slowly comes out of his memory. The memories have become rare, but when they do come to him they are really long. Every time it happens Shepard freaks out and gets worried. This time it was a memory he'd said out loud. Sometimes he goes into a memory silently and doesn't say it out loud, but reliving it in his head. He would go out for five minuets, sometimes less.

The baby was now asleep in Thane's arms.

Shepard rubs her thumb against his cheek. Feeling his smooth scales and taking in his features.

She had fallen madly in love with the man. She loved him more than anything in the screwed up galaxy. Everything she was, was for him. Everything she did was for him. They were bonded and married. They didn't have a proper ceremony, but who needs a ceremony when you've got an AI.

EDI had pronounced them for the sake of being on a ship. They didn't need a huge ceremony. Especially while readying for the Reapers.

The silence was interrupted by Miranda.

"If I'm disturbing you, I'm sorry...,but the Alliance sent a message to your terminal."

"Thanks, Miranda."

Shepard muttered. The comm fuzzed off and she reluctantly let go of Thane, and staggered to the terminal.

The **IMPOTANT** notice came up on the message screen.

The message read:

From Alliance Command, Station Earth in New York.

09:23 May 14th 1986,

_Dear Commander Ashton Vienna Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR-2,_

_We are discouraged of your failure to save over 300,000 Batarian lives._

_Alliance command wants you to turn yourself in for your wrong doings and admit to what you did. _

_Otherwise, we will track your ship down and take you by force. _

_We sincerely hope we don't have to do so. _

_We are aware you have alien species aboard your ship. You will be asked to relieve them of duty and turn over your ship. _

_If you refuse you will be put on the Alliance board of bounties, and your ship and crew will be taken for Alliance personnel._

_Your alien crew will be put back to the Citadel or their home planets._

_You have until May 19th 09:00, 1986 to turn yourself and crew in. _

_We will be waiting._

_-Alliance Command_

_Personnel: 089e1_3453d_778y2_

_Thank you for your service._

Ash felt warm hands grip her shoulders, and thumbs dig into her shoulders in a circular movement.

"Ugh, ow..oohh that felt good."

"Sorry, Siha. You had a knot in your right shoulder."

"I'll pay you to keep doing that!"

He chuckled and moved to her upper back.

"I don't need to be paid to simply help you relax."

Which she was relaxed, but the message was working itself in her mind.

She started to tense when she thought about it and Thane stopped.

Ash had her elbows on the desk and head in hands. Thane went to her side and knelt down.

"What did the message say?"

Ash breathed through her nose and sighed and she stood up .

"I..don't feel like reading it again. Here you read it uh, I need to go ask Chakwas something and bring Ria. I'll be back."

She said and bent down and kissed his forehead. He watched her stalk over and pick up the sleeping baby. She left quietly after she changed the baby's clothes and diaper.

"Love you."

She whispered as she passed the small office area.

"I love you too, Ash."


	10. Safe, Sound and Thresher Maw Hair Cuts

_**I was listening to "Safe and Sound." By Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. When I wrote this!**_

_**I love the song so I said hey...why not?**_

_**Sorry if you think that's too convenient.**_

_**Sorry for the shortness...**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-Kelly**_

It was around 2300 when he entered the elevator and clicked the panel's button to the cabin.

It had been a very eventful day. They were in route to Earth to drop Ash off. His Siha..was going to be gone for who knows how long. Shepard came to an agreement with him, Tali and Garrus that they'd take care of Ria while she was gone.

His day had been filled with helping Chakwas understand Drell immune systems. Helping Tali with holding toolboxes while she worked away at a bulkhead that Grunt had smashed with his head.

He went down and lifted wights and worked his lungs until he was out of breath completely. He had just finished meditating in Life Support when he realized it was the usual time when Ash put Ria down.

It was his favorite part of the day because she sung the usual lullaby that Ria instantly fell asleep to, and he loved.

He loved her soft and beautiful voice.

The elevator door opened and he immediately heard her talking to the child and start singing.

He carefully went up and opened the door to lean against the wall inside.

She didn't look up and it seemed as if she hadn't seen him come in. She was scooted on the edge of the bed looking down at the bundle in her arms and softly rocking.

He listened to her start in her sweet and soft voice...

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all of those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Now her eyes were closed as she sung.

"_Just close your eyes..._

_The sun is going down.._

_You'll be alright..._

_No one can hurt you now.._

_Come morning light.._

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Her eyes opened and stared at the baby.

_Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone."_

He sighed to himself. He watched as her facial expressions turned from pained to relaxed in seconds as she sung.

He suddenly remembered when Irikah used to sing to Kolyat when he was a baby.

…_..._

_I slide in the door. Outside is humid, but a chill runs through my back as I step into the house. It's quiet as I suspected. It's late and the sunset was on the horizon. The small living space was cleaned and there was a bouquet of flowers on the dinning table. I smile to myself and take my boots off and set them by the front door. The cold floor freezes the bottoms of my feet. I start to step up the one small flight of stairs and realize there is a light on and I stop to listen to a soft voice._

_It was Irikah singing to Kolyat. I quietly step up the whole flight of stairs and I peak in the room with the light on. The singing had gotten louder as I approached._

_I see Irikah, her light green skin glowing in the light, and a smaller figure huddled in her arms. Her eyes were closed as she sung._

_Kolyat's eyes were closed also and his old features were soft and gentle._

_When had he gotten so old? I stood leaning against the door frame for a while, and then slid into our bedroom. I slid my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. I close the door to the bathroom and turn on the light. I do not wish to disturb my wife's singing._

_I wash my face with cool water and dab my face off with a towel. I open the door, a body pounces me and I stumble backwards a little. _

_She hums in my arms,_

"_Thane."_

_I kiss her forehead._

"_Irikah, I have missed you."_

_She leans up to kiss my lips._

"_No, Thane Krios. I have missed you."_

…_..._

When he came out of his memory his Siha was still singing..

"_Just close your eyes.._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

She opened her eyes and a smile spread across her face as she looked at the child in her arms.

Slowly she stood making sure the bundle didn't stir and placed it in the bed.

She looks up and smiles at Thane and moves toward him.

"Siha?"

"Yes, Thane?"

She asks as she puts her head in the crook of his neck.

"Where did you learn that song?"

She sighs before she shifts on her legs.

"My mother used to sing it to me as a child. She told me it was her favorite song when she was a kid.

She sung it to me every night before she put me to bed. After Mindoir was attacked and I was on my own and in the Alliance, I hummed it to myself before I slept at night. Other bunk mates weren't fascinated by it. Eventually I was warned by a bunk keeper that if I kept humming while people were sleeping I would sleep outside in the cold. So I had to stop, but I still sung it when others weren't around."

He rumbled and she continued.

"It was sung by a woman in the early 's nearly two-hundred years old."

He rumbled again and replied,

"That is old."

"Not as old as you."

There was a silence and Thane looked down at her snarly grin and said,

"Maybe, but my capabilities are far more superior than yours."

"Really Krios?"

"You do realize you shouldn't speak your own last name, and then just refer to me."

"Your changing the subject!"

"I am not, I was simply stating a false gesture that needed to be corrected."

She muttered under her breath as she walked away towards the bathroom.

"What did you say?"

He was now grinning at her and she turned her head and waved it off.

"Nothing, nothing."

He heard her turn on the water and off. He followed her and watched her brush her teeth as he ran a brush through her long raven hair.

"It needs to be cut."

She said in-between spits in the sink and rubbing the tooth brush over her teeth.

"You won't cut it too short will you?"

"Well, get the scissors first."

"Where are they?"

Thane asked while he was still brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Right here."

She bent down and came up with a small brown box ,and put the box on the side of the sink.

She opened it to reveal a pair of scissors, a comb, and a spray bottle of some sort.

She took the scissors out and slid the lone ponytail holder off her wrist with her teeth.

Then she put the scissors down and proceeded to put her hair in a ponytail.

Thane hesitated, but asked,

"May I?"

"Sure."

She handed him the holder and he went to work on her hair. She had showed him how to put it in a bun and ponytail. Braids for him weren't too hard, but they weren't his favorite. Her hand went to her arm and scratched at it. She'd been doing that alot lately.

He wondered if the rash had come back.

He finished and she gave him the scissors. She grabbed the ponytail and pulled it toward the ground.

He stood there for a second wondering what she was waiting for.

"Well, are you going to cut it?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, not unless you cut my skin. Cut right there."

She said pointing right above the holder.

He grumbled his disapproval and opened the scissors, as he guided them to her hair.

"Do not blame me if your hair looks like a Thresher Maw tore it off."

"Alright,...wait NO."

That's when he cut and the hair she had been holding fell to the floor.

He looked at her face and her eyes were wide and he chuckled.

He brushed the hair down and she humfed.

"Yup, you suck. It looks like a Thresher Maw tore it off. I am blaming you."

The hair went to the sides of her face and went just below her chin.

"I did as you said."

"Yes, and very assasinish."

"My translator glitched...I do not think assasinish is a word."

She chuckled and turned to look at him. He laid the scissors in the box and bent down to pick up the ponytail.

"I hope you don't want to keep this?"

"No, I don't you can trash it under the desk."

He tossed the hair in the trash under the desk and turned. She was quick to press her fingers on his chest and look into his eyes. The blue iris' darted here and there. It was as if she was finding words to say. Her short black hair was perfectly straight. He thought he did a good job, but he wouldn't congratulate himself until he knew she liked it.

"Thank you."

She whispered and stepped on his toes. The action felt like it was in slow motion. Like she was tormenting him by slowly leaning up to press his lips into hers. Once she was an inch away from his face he made the move and pushed his head toward her. Their lips met and she went to sucking his bottom lip. He groaned and one of her hands went to his cheek and his hand went to the back of her head. His legs were throbbing because of leaning against the small edge of the desk area. He stepped forward and put his hands to her legs and picked her up as her hands went to the back of his head. Their tongues were already colliding and he thought he heard a soft moan come from her as he moved toward the bed.


End file.
